A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. The SSD may be coupled to a host computing system, such as a personal computer or a server, where the host computing system performs input/output (I/O) operations on the SSD, and where the I/O operations may include writing data to the SSD and reading data from the SSD. The host computing system may also provide power to the SSD.
A metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) is a type of transistor used for switching electronic signals. A switch may use a MOSFET based circuitry, or circuitry based on other mechanisms, to control the supply of power to electronic components.